Deleted Scenes
by Kai.Luu
Summary: So this a fun one-shot of some bloopers of the deleted scene called Hiccup vs Eret. A sort of theory of why it was deleted. *Shrugs* Enjoy!


Hey guys, Sapphie here, I was bored and am supposed to be doing homework but…. This story is basically my theories on why a certain scene from the movie was cut, I quite like it. The scene was when Hiccup had to fight Eret. Just search it up. '[DELETED SCENE] Hiccup vs. Eret in HTTYD2 | THE DREAMWORKS DOWNLOAD' I'm doing a sort of bloopers for it. I dunno why but I was listening to Stoick's Ship on Loop while I was typing so some of it might not make sense, because when I type and I listing to a certain song or something or I am sick the story get very weird, I was sick when I was working on the HTTYD YouTube fanfic so, it is the best as I am rushing it and trying to finish it off. Sorry for any errors! Enjoy!

Hiccup: I can change yours? Right here right now. [Steps out of the cargo hold but his prosthetic gets stuck causing him to fall flat on his face.] Ow!

[Laughter]

Astrid: You alright babe?

Hiccup: I'm alright. [Gives thumbs up but still on the floor/deck]

Eret: You right there mate? [Laughs and gives a hand hoisting Hiccup up.] **(Hiccup up…Lol)**

Director: Cut! Let's try that again shall we?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Colourful Bleep*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Director: Take 10! Camera, Lights and Action!

[Clappy Board] **(I dunno what it is called)**

Hiccup: I can change yours? Right here right now. [Steps out of the cargo hold but his prosthetic again gets stuck causing him to fall into the cargo hold.] Ow!

[More Laughter]

Director: Again!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Colourful Bleep*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eret: I'll give you as long as it takes to remove that noisy oversized head of yours. [Twirls sword but manages to slip his hand causing it to cut his fingers.] Ow!

Ruffnut: Darling are you alright! [Runs onto set and runs towards Eret]

Eret: I'm fine! [Runs away from the female nut, know that she was a crazy nut **(She's not that dumb but is crazy)**]

[Laughter, but Snotlout and Fishlegs are sad]

Director: Eret you alright? Ruffnut get off the scene! You aren't in yet! Let's try again people!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Colourful Bleep*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiccup: Fair enough! [Turns to Astrid] Is my head really oversized?

Astrid: [Climbing out of the cargo hold but her hand slips at she falls back in] Ah!

[Laughter]

Hiccup: Are you alright? [Runs over and looks down]

Astrid: I'm fine!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Colourful Bleep*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiccup: So you trap dragons and ship them north, to Drago?

Eret: Except when they're stolen by you! [Leaps onto the ledge and tries to grab the rope but falls into the ocean] AARRGGHH! [Splash]

[Laughter]

Hiccup: Eret you alright? [Leans over the edge]

Eret: I'm- [Bobs under then swims back up] Fine!

Ruffnut: I'M COMING BABY! [She runs up to the ledge and jumps into the water with Eret.]

Eret: [Rapidly tries to swim away] HELP!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Colourful Bleep*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Director: Take 3! Lights, Camera and Action!

[Clappy Board!]

Hiccup: So you trap dragons and ship them north, to Drago?

Eret: Except when they're stolen by you! [Leaps onto the ledge and grabs the rope swing at Hiccup, yelling a battle cry] AARRGGHH!

Hiccup: Right! [Cuts the rope that is holding some barrels, sending some Eret's way]

Eret: [Lands on a barrel and balances himself but tips backwards, falling] Ah!

Hiccup: [Grabs his hand trying to pull him back but gets dragged forward and trips on the barrel at his feet (foot and peg leg) and landing onto the barrel] Ow!

[Laughter]

Director: Eret! Hiccup! You to lads alright?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Colourful Bleep*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eret: Is this part of changing my mind?

Hiccup: That part's coming. [Releases the tied rope causing it to reel upwards] [Hiccup grabs onto it and gets pulled up] Rope Burn!

[Quiet Laughter]

Eret: Come down! Drago's about to take over the world!

Hiccup: [Swing on the rope and lets go, flying in the air ready to land on the beam but…. The wind changes, causing the beam of the sail to move, causing him to miss his landing] Oh no! [Splash] PFFTTLLAHHH!

[Laughter]

Astrid: [Leans over the edge] Hiccup! You alright!

Hiccup: I'm fine! [Bobs underwater then comes back up again] No not really!

Toothless: [Dives into the water to help his rider]

Director: Is it just me or is there a lot of falling today?

[Laughter]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Colourful Bleep*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Director: Take 2! Lights, Camera and Action!

[Clappy Board]

Eret: Is this part of changing my mind?

Hiccup: That part's coming. [Release the tied rope causing it to reel upwards] [Hiccup grabs onto it and gets pulled up] Rope Burn!

Eret: Come down! Drago's about to take over the world!

Hiccup: [Swing on the rope and lets go, flying in the air ready to land on the beam] [Lands] Yes! [Fist pumps]

Director: Hiccup you just ruined the shot lad! Do it again!

[Laughter]

Hiccup: Dang it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Colourful Bleep*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Director: Take 3! Lights, Camera and Action!

[Clappy Board]

Eret: Is this part of changing my mind?

Hiccup: That part's coming. [Release the tied rope causing it to reel upwards] [Hiccup grabs onto it and gets pulled up] Rope Burn!

Eret: Come down! Drago's about to take over the world!

Hiccup: [Swing on the rope and lets go, flying in the air ready to land on the beam] [Slips but grabs on]

Yes. [Whispers]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Colourful Bleep*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eret: Any last words to change my mind? [Eret points the sword at Hiccup who is down on the beam, backing away]

Hiccup: No. Just this! [Pulls out dagger and cuts the rope causing the sail to fling, like a catapult or slingshot]

Eret: AARRGGHH! [Flies up from the force]

Hiccup: [Smug and also flies up from the force]

Eret: AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!

Toothless: [Notices and flies up to catch them but his tail is seemingly unlocked]

Astrid: Oh no! [Turns to Toothless and tries to lock the tail in place, after a couple of seconds manages and Toothless leaps off]

Eret: YOU IDIOT!

Hiccup: [Smug, still worried that Toothless missed his cue but stayed in character]

Eret: [Looks down to see the ice spikes and sharp rocks ready to impale him and yells] NO! [Covers eyes not wanting to look]

[Now both really close to getting impaled

Toothless: [Swoops in just in time]

Hiccup: Cutting a bit close there bud. [Whispers] [Toothless slaps him] ARGH!

Eret: AARRGGHH!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Colourful Bleep*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiccup: Who saved that big noisy loud mouth from rocks splattering all over hi- Thor dammit! Sorry! From splattering all over the rocks [Groans]

Director: Hiccup try again! Remember your words!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Colourful Bleep*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Director: Take 5! Lights, Camera and Action!

[Clappy Board]

Hiccup: Who saved the big noisy loud mouth from splattering all over the rock? You did! Yes you did! [Babying Toothless]

Toothless: [Licks Hiccup's face]

Hiccup: Aw! Ew! [Groans in disgust] Toothless!

Director: Toothless! No licking! At the end of the film!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Colourful Bleep*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Director: So should we keep the scene or should we cut it? [Whispers to editors and producers]

[Whispering] [More Whispering]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Colourful Bleep*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Director: So everyone! We have decided to cut it out!

Hiccup/Eret: Wait What!? After all our work!

Director: Nope. Sorry you two, we have to cut the scene out.

Hiccup/Eret: [Groans and comically falls back/passing out]

[Hiccup! ERET!] **(Obviously the second yell was Ruff)**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Colourful Bleep*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Eret and Hiccup are now awake sitting on some chairs with their names on it with ice blocks on their heads]

Hiccup: [Groans]

Eret: [Groans]

Ruffnut: ERET!

Eret: [Sees her and runs for it] HELP!

Hiccup: Go Eret! [Cheers]

Director: [Walks into the room] [Sigh] Someone get Ruff away from Eret!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Colourful Bleep*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eret: HELP!

Ruffnut: COME HERE SEXY!

Everyone Else: [Face palmed and laughed (Fishlegs and Snotlout were sad but laughed along)]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Colourful Bleep*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Please Review! This is my first one-shot thingy. I think one-shots are good to do since you can still do fanfics but don't have to continue it and update it really. So tell me your thoughts, I have to say was very fun to write. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Peace out ****みんな****!**

**~SapphireWolf2002 ^x^**


End file.
